Pippa Andolini
Name: Philippa “Pippa” Andolini Gender: Female Age: 18 Grade: 12 School: Saint Editha Academy Hobbies and Interests: Business, jewelry making, knitting, tutoring Appearance: '''Pippa stands at about 5’6” and weighs 128 pounds. She’s a slim girl with pale white skin free of blemishes and acne scars. Pippa takes good care of her health, particularly her skin, so she has no eye bags and minimal freckles around the bridge of her nose. She has black hair that is kept a straight, clean, and in a long bob that ends just slightly past the shoulders. Her eyes are small and brown, her nose is small, and her lips are a pale red color. She has a slender frame, with bony shoulders and little bust. Pippa takes great care of her appearance. She wears the traditional school uniform with little accessories. She usually wears different colored headbands to keep her hair out of her face. She doesn’t wear a lot of makeup, usually some foundation, a little mascara, and some lipstick. She keeps her fingernails trimmed French tipped. Outside of school, she prefers to dress conservatively, wearing knit sweaters and long skirts in colder weather and blouses and knee-length skirts in warmer weather. She prefers modest clothing with minimal colors and prints. The one accessory she likes to wear is an old locket that belonged to her great-grandmother and contains a picture of her great-grandparents in it. On the day of the abduction, Pippa was wearing her school uniform, a red headband, red lipstick, and the locket. '''Biography: Philippa Jane Andolini was the only child of Marco and Jacqueline Andolini, born in Bellington. Her father was the son of poor Italian immigrants who came to the UK when he was a child, while her mother was born and raised in Bellington. Marco’s family came to Bellington and opened a shoe store. The couple met in their teens and married after dating for several years. Marco ran the store and Jacqueline helped around the store after they got married. For the first few years of Pippa’s life, she was a happy and normal child. She had a loving family and a nice home in the apartment above the shoe store. Her family wanted for nothing, as the store was a popular destination for handmade shoes. It wasn’t until Pippa was six that things went wrong. One day, while Pippa was at school, there was an air raid. Pippa took shelter at her school with her peers. It wasn’t until later when Pippa returned home after it was clear that she saw the devastation brought on by the attack. Her family home was in ruins, having been hit by a bomb. Her mother, who was out shopping at the time, managed to hide in a public shelter. Her father was unfortunately in the store when the raid occurred, and he was killed when the store was destroyed. Having lost her father and home, Pippa and her mother moved into a homeless shelter. They spent some time there before they began to move from friend’s house to friend’s house. Pippa didn’t have much family, and very little was salvaged from the home, just a few small mementos, including a locket that belonged to her great-grandparents that was made in Italy. Because the locket was one of the few items left that reminded Pippa of her father and her old home, it became her greatest treasure and she began to wear it every day and take good care of it. Jacqueline began to take any jobs she could find, and she and Pippa spent about a year living on charity and donations. By the time Jacqueline had managed to find work at a deli in the day and a janitor at night, Pippa had had enough of her economic situation as it currently was. They had moved into a small apartment that they could only barely afford. She was looked at with pity by a lot of her peers, and their charity made her start to dislike the idea of being an object of pity. Pippa told herself she would never again have to live in such a financially difficult situation or be looked at with such pitiful glances, and would do so in a way that her mom didn’t have to sacrifice so much or work so hard. She decided to make some money by making and selling jewelry. She saw some jewelry stands at her local flea market and became intrigued by the independent jewelry makers and their craft. Pippa began to read about jewelry making and started to make crafts out of anything she could find. She began to take her creations to the flea market when she was ten in hopes of making money to help out at home. Her mom helped her out at first, but after Pippa got the hang of it, she started to go on her own. She didn’t have much success at first, but as years passed, she started to get better and would sell things regularly. She soon started to really enjoy her work, as she found the creativity and process of making jewelry fun and also found the business side quite exciting. As she entered secondary school, Pippa began to look into other was to grow a business and how to make money. She soon began to expand her product line into knitted items such as scarves, mittens, and beanies, befitting the area in the winter. She soon found knitting quite relaxing and and also got help to start an online shop. Pippa’s online store, “Pippa’s Place,” launched when she was sixteen and helped her sell more of her wares across the UK. She soon began to focus on "Pippa's Place" more than the flea market, although she still made appearances at the flea market every few weeks. It was also in this time that Pippa began to take care of her health and appearance. She realized she'd need to start taking care of her appearance if she was to get ahead in the business field. She tries to eat healthy and jogs every morning and afternoon to stay in shape, something she sees as necessary, but not exactly as fun or exciting. Because she spent most of her years working on making money, she didn’t have as much time for friends or a social life. She had people she was friendly with in school, but her focuses turned more towards her craft making. She also began to work a lot harder in school and improved her grades immensely, which were merely average before. Pippa makes sure to study for a few hours every night and will put her education ahead of her business depending on whether or not she has projects or exams to focus on. Jacqueline didn’t want her daughter to sacrifice so much of her youth in the pursuit of money, but Pippa insisted she was fine. This caused some slight friction between her and her mom, but both of them merely kept to their routine as it was working for them. Pippa is currently on track to graduating on time and with honors. She does consistently well in her classes, particularly Math and Economics. The only class she falls behind in is science, although she's aware of this and tries to study harder for science courses. Her plan is to go to Oxford University on scholarship so she can get a Master’s in Business. This means she spends a lot of her time studying at school and does very little for her social life. She is generally friendly, but she can come off as a bit cold and serious. She also realized she needed some extracurricular credit for her scholarship application, so she began to tutor students struggling in her classes. She is a firm teacher, but she tends to be fair towards those she helps. At home, her relationship with Jacqueline is fine. Jacqueline took some online courses in bookkeeping and got a job when Pippa was fourteen. Their way of life has improved a bit, and as a result, they’re a lot closer. Jacqueline does worry Pippa could stress herself a bit, but she’s come to see that Pippa’s business means a lot to her and wants to encourage her daughter’s dreams. Pippa also promised her mom that she would try to balance her education and her business and wouldn't let herself fall behind on either, something that helped them get past their previous friction. She still misses her father dearly and thinks about him a lot. Now that she has a stable home life, she doesn't think a lot about the time they didn't have a home and when her mom was working multiple jobs. However, these feelings do come up from time to time, particularly when Pippa's really stressed, so she more often tries to will herself to not think about how frightening those times were. As she enters her final year, Pippa is hard at work to get the scholarship. This has made her a bit humorless and blunt with others, and the stress has made her a bit irritable. While she doesn’t lash out at anyone, she can be known to give disapproving glances and get into small spars with others. Despite this, Pippa is close to people with similar goals, particularly those interested in business or artistic craft makers who she can partner with for her site, as these are the kind of people she'll have lunch with or study with after school. Advantages: Pippa is quite intelligent and may be able to use her knowledge to her advantage. She also jogs regularly and might be able to run from dangerous situations easily. Disadvantages: Pippa can come off as a bit cold and humorless, which might make forging alliances difficult. She also can be easily irritated, which may not help her if she becomes too stressed in the game. Designated Number: Female Student #3 --- Designated Weapon: Parachute knife Conclusion: Ooooh that's a rough break. Our bad, kid! Still, combo that experience of what war is like with the brains, and she might just have a shot. The above biography is as written by Laurels. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations )]] Handled by: 'Laurels '''Kills: 'Freya Nygård, Kian Banks, Michelle White 'Killed By: ' 'Collected Weapons: '''Parachute knife (assigned weapon) '''Allies: 'Fisher Darden, Freya Nygård 'Enemies: 'Lena Bianchi, Freya Nygård, Fisher Darden, Kian Banks 'Mid-game Evaluation: ' 'Post-Game Evaluation: ' '''Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads containing Pippa, in chronological order. Sandbox: *What's The Stitch? Program V3: *The Path *Mr. Wharf? Fire. *Everyone's Got Their Own Circle of Sorrow *Hiding From The Truth *I am a stranger in this country *Out of the Depths of Sorrow and of Sacrifice (PV3 Endgame) Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Pippa Andolini. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:Program V3 Characters